chesapeake_shoresfandomcom-20200213-history
All The Time In The World
|Overview}} /Credits|Credits}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} | next = }} " " is the fifth episode of the fourth season of Chesapeake Shores, and the thirty-fourth episode overall in the series. Synopsis The future looks bright for Bree and Kevin, but dismal for Trace who can't live without Abby. The O'Briens struggle with their parents decision and David and Jess wrestle with scheduling as they receive guests at the B & B earlier than anticipated. After a stressful deposition, Abby reconsiders her priorities and the future of her career with Jay's support; weighing personal and professional offers. Trace reaffirms his commitment to Chesapeake Shores when he offers to buy Mick's share of The Bridge. Kevin and Sarah struggle to see eye to eye about what their future together holds but ultimately come to an agreement. Meanwhile, Bree prepares for the premiere of her play, and Connor pursues a new job. Plot Act 1 Jess and David unpack at the new B&B as they get ready for the opening in just a few days. Jess express concerns over her parents getting back together. Meanwhile, Carrie, Caitlyn and Connor surprise Jess and David with a new sign for their bed and breakfast. Trace confronts Mick about his absence from the club, which is making it hard to get paperwork signed off on. Megan decides she is going to set up a studio and paint again. Nell encourages Megan to ask Mick for help setting it up. Jay and Abby meet for breakfast and enjoy each other’s company, though they both aren’t sure how to define their relationship. Abby welcomes how easy going Jay is. Deep into previews, Bree continues to work on revising the ending to her play. Kevin and Sarah discuss starting a family and learn they both have different thoughts on just how many kids to have. Emma tries to clear the air with Trace after she revealed that the only reason Mark wanted to sign her was to get Trace back on the road. Trace opens up about his trouble trusting others. Emma says she cares about Trace and he invites her to grab lunch. Act 2 Jess and David are surprised when guests arrive at the B&B with reservations days before their opening. The two scramble as they have no electricity and no food--two very important items for a bed and breakfast. Jess visits Mick to find out what is going on with him and Megan. She encourages them to take baby steps. Trace opens up to Emma about life on the road and all the struggles that come with it. Abby attends a deposition regarding her releasing the information on Porter Financial. The firm makes her an offer to turn in her old company and in return in two months they will offer her a job within their company. Abby and Jay meet later in the day and she opens up to him about the deposition. Jay surprises her with a bottle of wine, which is a nice improvement on the kids’ juice boxes they previously shared. Trace sits down with Mick and offers to buy him out of the club. Mick is caught off guard but says he will think about it. Abby offers some advice to Mick on capital management. He asks Abby for some help -- she agrees and teases he can pay by babysitting. Trace swings by the girls’ performance and runs into Abby backstage. The share a moment together before she goes to help during a costume change. Cast Series Regular Characters * Jesse Metcalfe as Trace Riley * Meghan Ory as Abby O'Brien * Barbara Niven as Megan O'Brien * Laci J Mailey as Jess O'Brien * Emilie Ullerup as Bree O'Brien * Brendan Penny as Kevin O'Brien * Andrew Francis as Connor O'Brien * Diane Ladd as Nell O'Brien * Treat Williams as Mick O'Brien Recurring Characters * Nicole Hansen as Jacqui Kaese * Greyston Holt as Jay Ross * Marci T. House as Hannah Urso * Catherine Lough Haggquist as Linda Nelson * Abbie Magnuson as Caitlyn Winters * Kayden Magnuson as Carrie Winters * Lanie McAuley as Emma Rogers * Jessica Sipos as Sarah Mercer * Jerry Trimble as Mark Hall One-Shot Characters * Denis Corbett as Townee and Sally's Patron (uncredited) * Yolanda Corbett as Townee and Sally's Patron (uncredited) Mentioned-Only Characters Background, Notes, and Trivia Gallery 4x05 CS IMDb 1.jpg|Kevin and Sarah 4x05 CS IMDb 2.jpg|Mick and Trace 4x05 CS IMDb 3.jpg|Abby O'Brien References, External Links, and Websites * * https://www.hallmarkchannel.com/chesapeake-shores/all-the-time-in-the-world Category:Season 4